SIGLOS PASADOS
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Uni-Alternativo. 7º año de la era Tenshou. Orihime Inoue es la hija del emperador de las tierras del norte y Grimmjow no puede tolerar que Aizen sama gobierne esas tierras,asi que debe secuestrarla. Pero...¿que pasará si algo surge entre ellos?


**Buenas a todos aquellos que estén leyendo esta extraña historia que se me ocurrió viendo fotos de Orihime con distintos personajes de Bleach,entre los que me gustó bastante con Grimmjow, aunque también me gusta y es mi pareja casi favorita con Ulquiorra.**

**Como siempre,debo recordaros que la historia no me pertenece a mi,si no a Tite Kubo, ese excelente dibujante que no hace más que mejorar(aunque les pasa lo mismo a todos los dibujantes. Jajaja).**

**Espero que no me matéis mucho despúes de leer esto, así que hasta luego.**

_SIGLOS PASADOS._

Orihime se encontraba en sus aposentos,a la espera que su padre,emperador de aquellas tierras del norte donde vivían, en el 7º año de la era Tenshou ,volviera de hablar con un gobernante vecino sobre una futura unión de territorios a través de una boda entre ella y el hijo mayor y único de este.

Inoue se encontraba más abatida conforme más pensaba sobre aquello.

No quería casarse con alguien al quien ni siquiera conocía,del que solo había oído hablar a las sirvientas.

Había oído decirse entre ellas que Aizen-sama,el hombre con el que querían comprometerla, era un hombre muy calmado y que analizaba todo de manera metódica,pero que en realidad ocultaba una faceta horrible y maquiavélica que intentaba que no se le notara,ya que nadie soportaría estar a su lado de otro modo.

Lloró mirando al cielo,rogándole a la Luna llena que se podía contemplar por los barrotes de la ventana de su habitación,su padre había tenido que ordenar colocarlos por que ella muchas veces había intentado salir del palacio sola,que ese compromiso no tuviera lugar,que ese joven no se sintiera atraído por sus bienes o estuviera enamorado de otra persona.

Se puso en pie al percatarse que ya era bastante tarde,pensando que esa noche su padre no llegaría, así que dejó que sus dos sirvientas personales, Momo y Rukia ,la desvistieran y la ayudaran para prepararse para dormir.

Tras quedar a solas en la habitación solo iluminada por una vela,con una simple prenda parecida a una yukata,pero de tela más ligera,de un intenso color blanco, sentada en su futón, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas,sabiendo que no se libraría de aquello.

Su padre tenía un gran poder de persuasión y quería fortalecer su poder a través de aquella boda, aunque solo fuera para que sus nietos fueran aun más poderosos.

Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de manar con el dorso de la mano,notando que solo servia para que estas manaran con más intensidad que antes.

También le hubiera gustado gritar de la desesperación hasta dejarse la garganta en carne viva, hasta que todo su sufrimiento y frustración salieran de ella a través de aquel grito.

De repente,oyó un ruido en la ventana de su habitación,pero las cortinas al rededor de su cama estaban echadas,con la vela junto a su cama, así que la dejaban a ella en plena visión de quien estuviera observándola mientras ella no podía ver a nadie en la oscuridad que se sumía el resto del cuarto.

Pensó en gritar para que los guardias que vigilaban su puerta se aseguraran que estaba segura,pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo,un paño se colocó en su boca y en su nariz,inundando sus vías respiratorias con un olor dulzón que la invitaba a dormir a pesar del miedo que se había apoderado de su pecho.

``Bueno´´,pensó esta,sumiéndose en el sueño.``No me pasará nada por dormir un poco´´.

…...

Cuando Orihime volvió a abrir los ojos,observó un techo de roca,tan diferente al liso techo de su habitación.

Intentó incorporarse,asustada,pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía las manos y los pies atados,impidiendole completamente cualquier movimiento.

Observó la entrada de la cueva,visible desde el lugar donde se encontraba,no muy lejos, y vio a alguien sentado en la entrada,un hombre por su constitución,pero no visible al encontrarse a contraluz,desde donde pudo ver que ya había amanecido,pero no hacia mucho,por la luz.

Pensó en hablar o no,por si era más seguro estar callada y hacer pensar a su captor que aun estaba inconsciente,pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para permanecer en silencio.

-¡Soltadme!.¡¿Acaso no sabéis de quien soy hija?.¡Mi padre os encontrará y os hará pagar esta falta!.

El hombre de la entrada volvió la cabeza hacia ella,pero nada más.

Inoue se calló al instante,esperando su reacción,pero no hubo ninguna.

A lo mejor podía conseguir algo sobornándole.

-Mi padre es muy rico. Podría darte todo el oro que quisieras. Todo lo que quisieras,en realidad.

-¿Tu padre puede concedernos un mundo sin guerras,sin injusticias,donde a nadie le faltara un miembro de su familia ni estuvieran sumidos en la miseria por las batallas?.

Orihime pestañeó,confusa ante eso.

No había esperado para nada una respuesta como aquella, así que no sabía que responder, observando como el hombre suspiraba y volvía la cabeza de nuevo hacia lo que hubiera más allá de la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis de mi?-le preguntó.

-Será mejor que sigas durmiendo. Será mucho más fácil para ti.

El enfado se abrió paso a través de ella,mezclándose con el miedo y surgiendo hacia fuera como un volcán.

-¡¿Como demonios pretendéis que duerma cuando me habéis arrancado de mi hogar y no sé que vais a hacer conmigo?.¡Liberarme ahora mismo!.¡Exijo que me dejéis libre en este mismo instante!-dijo,retorciéndose en el suelo,intentándose librar de sus ataduras.

El hombre volvió a suspirar,poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

Cuando llegó a su altura y se arrodilló ante ella,esta pudo observar que el hombre que la estaba reteniendo era más o menos de su edad,con unos enormes ojos azules,del mismo color que su cabello,que llevaba peinado,pero con aire rebelde,no muy largo. Esta tenía que admitir que era atractivo.

Este la cogió por la barbilla,obligandola a alzar la vista hacia él,quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros y haciendo que la respiración de Orihime se atascara en su garganta.

-Deja de moverte o harás que las ataduras te hagan heridas-fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Pu...pues...suéltame-fue lo que ella le contestó.

Este le dirigió una sexy sonrisa torcida que la capturo por un instante.

-Buen intento,princesita,pero me parece que no.

Y la soltó,alejándose de nuevo de ella.

Inoue se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la pequeña broma que había hecho con su nombre,sin saber que decir para contestarle.

Este empezó a encender un pequeño fuego,con el que empezó a freír una carne que había llevado en una bolsa.

Ella lo observó hacer aquello,sin saber que hacer,pensando que no tenía forma alguna para escapar de allí con aquel hombre vigilándola. Si ni siquiera podía moverse del sitio donde él la había dejado.

Aunque...habia que admitir el detalle que había tenido.

Había cogido uno de sus kimonos y se lo había puesto sobre la prenda de dormir,que revelaba bastante de su cuerpo,ya que estaba pensada para que ella pudiera dormir cómodamente.

Ese hombre no era ningún simple desalmado,por que,si fuera así, simplemente la hubiera dejado con esa simple prenda sin preocuparse por nada más e incluso hubiera hecho cosas indecentes con su cuerpo inconsciente.

En ese momento se sonrojó, sintiéndose acalorada de solo pensar algo tan osado.

Su padre lo mataría si solo le ponía un dedo encima.

De repente, apareció un chico en la puerta de la cueva,pero,por el rápido vistazo que el chico de cabello azul le dirigió, era más que obvio que lo conocía y que no había ningún peligro.

-Grimmjow,ya estoy en casa-comentó este,como si fuera una broma pero sin ningún tono de humor en su voz.

-Ulquiorra, tus chistes nunca han tenido gracias.¿Por qué piensas que lo van a tener ahora?.

El tal Ulquiorra simplemente lo ignoró y miró a Orihime con unos ojos verdes que no expresaban ninguna emoción,haciendo que esta se removiera,incomoda.

-¿Por qué sigues teniéndola atada?. Estamos demasiado en alto para que se atreva a escapar.

-Tenia que cocinar y siempre es mejor procurar. Ya que estas tú aquí, liberala tú mismo.

Este se cercó a ella,sacando una daga que a esta no le dio tiempo a ver de donde,y cortó sus ataduras, dejándola después y colocándose al lado de Grimmjow junto al fuego.

Así que su secuestrador se llamaba Grimmjow,pensó esta,frotándose las muñecas entumecidas. Intentó mover también los pies,pero,como había supuesto,después de haber pasado horas atada de aquella forma, a penas podía mover los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer conmigo?-volvio a preguntar ella,con la esperanza de que ahora le contestara alguno de los dos.

-Contigo en particular,nada-le dijo Ulquiorra. -Solo queremos impedir tu boda con Aizen.

-Es un sádico que se dedica a destrozar todos los pueblos bajo su dominio, siempre consiguiendo ser inocente de todos los cargos. No queremos que más tierras caigan en sus manos-le dijo Grimmjow.

Orihime se quedó algo paralizada en el lugar,y no solo por que no sintiera las piernas.

Aquellos tipos iban a cumplir el deseo que ella le había pedido a la Luna esa misma noche sin que ellos a penas se dieron cuenta.

-¿Y como pensáis hacerlo?. Aunque me tengáis retenida,mi padre me buscara. No podemos estar siempre huyendo.

Ulquiorra se dedicó a comer sin decir nada,pero Grimmjow se volvió a mirarla durante un instante, haciendo que esta se diera cuenta de como se atascaba su aliento cuando sentía esa mirada azul sobre su persona.

-Lo has dicho como si tú también quisieras huir.

-¡Por supuesto!.¡Bajo ningún concepto aceptaría a casarme con un completo desconocido!. pero...mi padre...no me escuchaba-dijo,bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno...si tenemos suerte con nuestro plan,no tendrás que hacerlo-le dijo Grimmjow,poniéndose en pie con una vasija en la mano donde llevaba algo de comida y la dejó delante de Orihime, que miró el plato como si nunca antes hubiera visto un objeto como ese.

-Supongo que estarás acostumbrada a objetos más finos,pero esto es todo lo que tenemos, así que, acostumbrate-le dijo,mientras volvía junto al fuego.

Inoue cogió el plato,aun examinando el interior y preguntándose si de verdad querían que comiera con los dedos,pero, viendo que ellos lo hacían, cogió un poco de la carne y se lo llevó a la boca, sorprendiéndose cuando notó que tenía un buen sabor y lo habían condimentado.

Después observó a sus dos captores,que ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos.

-Entonces...¿de verdad que no me vais a hacer nada?.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho. Solo queremos vivir en paz. No vamos por hay asaltando mujeres-le dijo Grimmjow,echando más ramas al fuego.

-Aunque yo no me fiaría mucho de la palabra de alguien que te a secuestrado-murmuró Ulquiorra, sin dejar de comer.

-¡¿Quieres no decir esas cosas?.¡¿Por qué la tienes que asustar,idiota?.

-El único idiota que hay aquí eres tú. Por poco nos pillan cuando te has entretenido más para coger un vestido. Nunca habría pensando que te gustaba usar ese tipo de ropa.

-¡¿QUÉ?.¡¿Tú eres estupido o qué?.¡Sabes que el vestido era para ella!.

-Si,si. Eso dices ahora.

Orihime los vio pelear y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Parecía que no se llevaban bien a simple vista, pero era obvio por sus peleas que se tenían aprecio y cierta confianza.

Además, allí donde estaba parada,tenia algo de frío, así que se colocó junto a ellos al lado del fuego.

-¿Desde cuando lleváis practicando esta clase de entrenamiento ninja?-les preguntó , sin darse cuenta que por su curiosidad ya no cogía la comida con remilgos del plato.

-El padre de Ulquiorra tenía un dojo donde nos entrenamos de pequeños. Queríamos servir al ejercito del emperador de nuestro país,pero...las guerras le hicieron abdicar y otro soberano ruin ocupó su lugar. Como mucha gente conocía sobre nuestro entrenamiento, la resistencia nos reclutó para luchar contra gente como Aizen.

Ella asintió a todo esto mientras escuchaba muy atenta.

Nunca había conseguido llegar muy lejos en sus intentos de escapar sola de palacio, así que casi desconocía completamente todo lo referente al mundo más allá a las murallas de su padre.

-Y...¿cómo era vuestro pueblo?.¿Era bonito?.¿Había mucha gente?. He oído que en los pueblos se reúnen gente para intercambiar cosas que otros podrían querer.¿Como se llamaban?.¿Mercados?.

Ulquiorra solo le dedico una mirada como si estuviera delante de una completa idiota,pero Grimmjow la miró sorprendido y,luego,sonrió.

-Si. Era un pueblo muy bonito antes de la guerra. No era muy grande,pero había mucha gente que venia de fuera y pasaba por él. Y si. Teníamos mercados.

Este observó como Orihime sonreía ampliamente y volvió la cabeza,algo incomodo.

-Estoy segura que seria fantástico.

-Si. Lo era. Ya no se parece en nada a como era antes.

El silencio tenso que se hizo después de eso solo era roto por el ruido de Ulquiorra al masticar.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de comer de una maldita vez?.¡Te vas a poner como una foca antes de cumplir los 30!-le espetó Grimmjow.

-No. Tranquilo. No sufras por mi. Hago ejercicio todos los días.

-¡Eso,por si solo no te servirá de nada!.¡Y un ninja gordo no tiene futuro en nuestro mundo!.

Inoue los observó y volvió a sonreír.

En verdad,no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había vivido su vida sin las órdenes de su padre de por medio.

…...

Después de haber pasado gran parte del día en la cueva, mientras Grimmjow le hablaba de como estaban las cosas en el mundo lejos de las protecciones de un palacio,este le preguntó si quería salir fuera de la cueva para estirar un poco las piernas.

-¿No tienes miedo de que escape?.

-Dudo mucho que tengas ganas de volver corriendo a los brazos de Aizen.¿Me equivoco?.

Esta murmuro que eso era cierto y acepto la mano que este le tendía mientras ambos dejaban dentro a Ulquiorra,que seguía mirando el fuego y echando ramitas de vez en cuando.

Cuando Inoue salió de la cueva,tuvo que taparse los ojos del sol y,luego,miró sorprendida a la impresionante altura a la que se encontraban. A su alrededor habían más montañas,pero,a pesar de que los árboles tapaban parte de la vista,estaba casi segura que si caía desde una altura como esa, moriría sin remedio.

Este se encargó de guiarla por los alrededores de la cueva,sin soltarla de la mano,ya que ,en parte,no podía,por que Orihime la tenía firmemente agarrada como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Echo que provocó la risa de Grimmjow.

-No hace falta que me cojas la mano de ese modo. Te tenga sujeta o no,impediría que cayeras montaña a bajo,¿si?.

Esta asintió,algo azorada,pero no soltó su mano,aunque si suavizó su agarre.

-¿Ulquiorra siempre es así de frío?-le preguntó ella a su acompañante cuando ambos se sentaron en la rama de un árbol,al cual él la tuvo que ayudar a subir,y desde donde se contemplaba sin problemas el paisaje.

-Si. Nunca a sido muy hablador. Su padre decía que era por que perdió a su madre siendo muy niño. Y tampoco mejoró cuando su padre murió al principio de estas guerras en manos amigas.

-¡¿Lo traicionaron?-exclamó Inoue,horrorizada.

Este asintió mientras endurecía la expresión del rostro.

-La gente puede hacer muchas cosas que nunca creemos posibles por dinero.

Ella observó sus pies,que colgaban inmóviles desde la rama.

-¿Y tus padres?.

-Bueno...de ellos no sé nada.

-¿Y eso?.¿Cómo es posible?.

-Me abandonaron en las calles del pueblo y el padre de Ulquiorra me cuidó desde entonces. Solo tenía 2 años, así que los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ellos ahora son casi nulos.

Observó la expresión abatida en el rostro de Orihime y lamentó haberla puesto en aquel estado.

-Pero...junto con Ulquiorra y su padre tuve una buena vida. Fui muy feliz y nos pasábamos los días jugando y entrenando. Nunca eché de menos nada.

Notó como ella lo miraba mientras él observaba el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

-Entonces...a pesar de lo que hicieron tus padres...¿Fuiste feliz?.

-Si. Mucho. No teníamos madre,pero las mujeres del pueblo se comportaron con nosotros como si lo fueran y siempre tuvimos al maestro a nuestro lado.

-Vaya. Me alegro mucho de oír eso.

Este la miró,pero ahora era ella la que observaba el horizonte.

-¿Y como era tu vida en palacio?. Seguro que también fue muy feliz.

-Bueno... mi madre murió al darme a luz. Siempre dijeron que tenía una salud delicada y encima no consiguió darle a mi padre un heredero. Desde entonces,las sirvientas dicen que mi padre nunca a vuelto a ser feliz,ya que quería mucho a mi madre. Sin embargo,aunque no me dejaba salir nunca de palacio,se portaba muy bien conmigo y yo sé que me quiere mucho. Pero...en verdad me hubiera gustado que me concediera más libertad. Siento que toda mi vida no he sido más que un pájaro encerrado en una jaula. Y que ahora estaba siendo vendida.

-Ummm. Supongo que, ya sea en un pueblo o en un palacio, hay problemas en todas partes.

-Pues si. Solo por eso,me alegro que me sacarais de allí.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente en silencio durante unos minutos,pero, Grimmjow saltó de la rama, aterrizando de pie sin problemas en el suelo,alzando la mirada hacia ella.

-Tenemos que volver ya. Mañana debemos partir para seguir perdiendo nuestro rastro.

Ella asintió y vio como este extendía los brazos hacia ella.

-¡Salta!-le dijo.

Ella observó que había una importante diferencia de altura,pero,por algún motivo,no le desagradaba la idea de caer entre los brazos de Grimmjow, así que,tomando una gran bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse, se preparó para saltar.

-Cogeme,¿vale?-le dijo,intentando no parecer asustada,sin éxito.

Este le sonrió,haciendo que ella perdiera el aliento por un momento.

-Seguro. Tú confía en mi y salta.

Esta asintió y se dejó caer,intentando contener un grito,pero,en seguida sintió el impacto y se encontró entre los brazos de su captor,que la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo.

Ella alzó la cabeza desde el pecho de este donde la había tenido y le vio como seguía sonriendola.

-¿Ves?. Te he cogido.

-Si. Lo has hecho.

Volvieron a quedar mirándose el uno al otro durante unos instantes,hasta que oyeron unos ruidos entre las ramas de los arboles cercanos.

Grimmjow colocó a Inoue a su espalda para protegerla con su cuerpo mientras sacaba una daga de su cinto y esta se agarró a su ropa,intentando ver a los costados de él quien era quien se estaba acercando.

Cuando notó que el cuerpo de este se relajaba,lo miró,viendo que este le señalaba algo con el dedo.

Dirigió hacia ese punto su mirada,viendo un lobo gris negruzco que pasaba cerca de ellos y notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el miedo,pero...después se percató de los dos cachorros que intentaban mantenerle el paso detrás de su cuerpo.

-No tienes que tener miedo. Por mucho que digan,los lobos son animales nobles. Si no les haces nada o no tienen demasiada hambre,no tienen por que hacerte nada. Ademas,esa madre solo esta buscando un refugio para ella y sus crías.

Notó como este le cogía la mano y la llevaba hacia la cueva,mientras ella se giró y observo como la loba se había detenido y la estaba mirando a ella.

Cuando volvieron a entrar en la cueva, Ulquiorra estaba apagando el fuego y Grimmjow le dijo que descansara un poco.

-Pero...si ni siquiera esta anocheciendo-comentó ella.

-Debemos movernos de noche-le dijo Ulquiorra,sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Ella asintió sin más y se tumbó en el suelo,intentando acomodarse lo mejor posible para dormir algo mientras observaba como los dos hombres recogían las cosas y esperaban a que las cenizas estuvieran frías para tirarlas lejos de la cueva.

…...

Consiguió dormirse a pesar de que estuvo pensando un buen rato que no lo conseguiría, despertándose cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro con suavidad.

-Debemos irnos ya,princesa-le murmuró una voz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los dos hombres estaban ya más que preparados para salir.

Se puso en pie,notando como si cuerpo protestaba por la falta de comodidades a los que estaba acostumbrada y se acercó a ellos,que miraban hacia afuera como si pudieran ver en la oscuridad.

-¿Crees que dejaran de buscar por la noche?. No hay Luna y no se ve ninguna luz por las cercanías. En casi imposible que nos busquen así.

-Nosotros no llevamos ninguna luz-puntualizó Ulquiorra.-Además,se habrán encargado de buscar a alguien que nos pueda rastrear. Nos hemos quedado aquí demasiado tiempo.

Grimmjow asintió y cogió la mano de Inoue sin ni siquiera volver la cabeza hacia ella, como si pudiera sentirla cuando la tenía cerca.

-Tenemos que irnos ya ,princesa. Y no va a ser una camino fácil.

-De acuerdo-le dijo ella,intentando hacerse la dura.

Pero,poco después,cuando comenzaron a correr entre los arboles en el mejor silencio que les era posible,comprobaron que era casi imposible que Orihime diera más de dos pasos sin que se tropezara con algo.

-Como siga así,hasta un viejo sordo conseguirá encontrarnos-espetó Ulquiorra,mirando hacia los arboles, buscando señales de gente por los alrededores.

Grimmjow se volvió a mirarla,notando como ella se encogía,molesta consigo misma,pensando que le había hecho enfadar.

Pero se sorprendió cuando este la cogió y la colocó a su espalda.

-No...no vas a poder correr conmigo así -le murmuro ella al oído,sintiéndose realmente mal al ver que solo era una carga.

-Recuerda que yo he tenido un entrenamiento. Además,eres muy ligera. Apenas te siento como un peso-le dijo,mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo detrás de Ulquiorra,que ahora andaba con más cuidado conformé bajaban más la montaña.

Esta se agarró fuertemente a él,sintiéndose algo mejor ante eso, agradeciendo que siempre había tenido una buena constitución y nunca solía comer más de la cuenta.

Consiguieron avanzar un buen tramo antes de que empezara a amanecer,pero,cuando intentaron acercar a un pueblo para camuflarse entre la gente, se percataron de que los soldados ya habían pensado que harían algo como eso y observaban atentamente a todo el que entraba y salia.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-murmuró Inoue al lado de ellos,escondidos entre la maleza observando aquello.

-Por ahora iremos a algún lugar cercano para descansar un poco y luego pensaremos cual es la mejor vía para seguir alejándonos sin que nos sigan el rastro.

Y eso mismo hicieron,teniendo la agradable sorpresa de que había un pequeño riachuelo,lo suficientemente profundo para cubrir hasta la cintura, entre los arboles que habían una vez que se alejaron del pueblo.

-Ve a darte un baño mientras Ulquiorra y yo pensamos en algo,¿si?-le dijo este,amablemente.

-¿Vosotros no pensáis lavaros?.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos lavemos todos juntos?-le dijo Ulquiorra,que la miró con aquella expresión fría.

No necesitó más alicientes para correr hacia el riachuelo.

Se desnudó,pensando si alguno de ellos seria capaz de espiarla mientras se bañaban,pero pensó que eso era imposible mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba sobre la rama baja de un árbol que había en la misma orilla del riachuelo.

Disfrutó del contacto del agua fría contra su piel debido al calor reinante debido a la estación del año y se fue echando agua sobre los hombros para acostumbrarse a la temperatura antes de arrodillarse,dejando solo la cabeza fuera de el agua,que sumergió poco después,incapaz de resistir las ganas.

No recordaba haberse sentido más viva en su vida.

Después de permanecer en el agua un buen tiempo,decidió que ya era tiempo de salir y dejar el turno a los chicos, así que se puso en pie y se acercó al árbol para coger su ropa,extendiendo la mano,dandose cuenta al mismo tiempo que había una serpiente sobre su ropa.

Las pupilas se le contrajeron de miedo,abrió lentamente la boca mientras perdía el color del rostro y acabó soltando un gritó que rebotó en los arboles cercanos,no dejando que el grito se oyera mucho más allá.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?-gritó Grimmjow, apareciendo entre los arboles con la daga ya en la mano.

Esta,desnuda y temblando como estaba,solo con los pies dentro del agua,le señaló la serpiente que había sobre su ropa,que no parecía haber reparado en su grito y estaba quieta,disfrutando de los rallos del sol sobre sus escamas.

Este enrojeció al ver el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Orihime,pero intentó concentrarse en lo importante, así que se acercó al árbol y,de un rápido movimiento,cogió a la serpiente justo por debajo de la cabeza,con lo cual ella empezó a moverse con frenesí,y la lanzó al otro lado del riachuelo,sabiendo que no se harían ningún daño y se agarraría a alguna rama que le saliera al paso.

Después,volvió a mirar a Orihime,que miraba hacia donde había sido lanzada la serpiente, aun temblando,pero ya en menor intensidad,y volvió a sonrojarse,dandose la vuelta para concederle algo de privacidad.

-Ya no hay peligro. Vístete tranquila-. Y comenzó a andar de regreso.

-¡Espera!-exclamó ella,nerviosa.-¿Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo hasta que me vista?.

Este asintió y oyó como esta cogía la ropa. Cerró los ojos,aun sonrojado,intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa,pero solo oía las ropas de ella mientras eran colocadas sobre su cuerpo.

Miró hacia atrás por una fracción de segundo,sin conseguir controlarse del todo,pero ganó su parte decente y continuó mirando al frente,esperando a que esta terminara. Ademas,ya lo había visto todo cuando había llegado junto a ella,pensó,azorándose aun más.

-Ya puedes mirar-le dijo esta,tambien pareciendo algo cohibida,y este así lo hizo.

Las ropas de ella volvían a estar donde debían,sobre su cuerpo.

-Bien. Volvamos-dijo él,pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de esta en su brazo.

-Muchas...muchas gracias por...ayudarme-le dijo,observando como esta también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba al suelo,algo avergonzada.

Este la observó,intentando mantener la compostura,pero el hombre en él ganó la partida,y se vio a si mismo cogiendo la barbilla de ella para alzarle la cabeza.

Esta abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante su toque,al mismo tiempo que el rojo ganaba terreno en su cara a la velocidad que se prender una vela.

Pero cuando este se inclinó sobre ella,en vez de empujarlo y apartarse, entrecerró los ojos y se quedó quieta donde estaba,esperando mientras sabía lo que venia a continuación.

Al principio,el contacto con los labios de este fue una simple caricia,algo tan suave como si se los hubieran acariciado con una pluma,pero,al no apartarse ni hacer ningún signo de molestia,el beso se intensificó e intentó arrancarle una respuesta a ella,que intentó amoldar sus labios a los de él. Poco después,sintió la caricia de la lengua de este en sus labios y ella abrió los suyos,dejando escapar un gemido bajo que ni ella misma sintió que hacia.

La lengua de Grimmjow entró en su boca y empezó a acariciarle el paladar y su propia lengua,que empezó a imitar lo que él hacia cuando se retiraba un poco de ella, arrancándole nuevos gemidos.

Notó como las rodillas empezaban a temblarle y se agarró a la ropa que había sobre el pecho de este para acercarse un poco más y conseguir mantenerse en pie mientras notaba como él,a su vez, rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y acariciaba su nuca y su cuello con la otra mano.

Pero cuando sintió que algo mejor venia después de eso,sintió como Grimmjow se apartó de golpe de ella,dejándola sin un punto de apoyó y casi cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho. No quería hacerte sentir incomoda-le dijo este,mirando avergonzado hacia un lado.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me siento incomoda para nada.

Este la miro,observando como ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada,pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Habías sido besada antes?-le preguntó,haciendo que esta solo se sonrojara más.

Orihime negó con la cabeza,sintiendo que no podía hablar.

-Pues yo no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Perdoname. No volverá a pasar.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo contra eso,este ya se había marchado.

Cuando ella se sintió con fuerzas para volver junto a ellos,los encontró a los dos discutiendo sobre que era lo mejor que podían hacer a continuación,sin poder encontrar un buen modo para continuar viajando sin que repararan en ellos.

-¿Queréis matar a Aizen?-les preguntó nada más colocarse a su lado.

Los dos la miraron,como si se sorprendieran de que la hija de un emperador pudiera hablar de muerte.

-Claro que queremos-le dijo Grimmjow,que no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

-¿Y qué pasara si él algún día os atrapa y no conseguís matarlo?.

Al principio, ninguno de ellos dos dijo nada,ya que parecía más que obvio lo que aquel tipo haría con la gente que iba contra él.

-¡Decídmelo!-medió ordenó Inoue,sin ser suave para nada.

-Esta más que claro que nos matara. Lo más seguro es que nos desmembrará delante del pueblo para que nadie se atreva a ir contra él nunca más-le dijo Ulquiorra,como si nada, mientras Orihime sentía que se le cerraba la garganta por el miedo ante eso,pero tragó saliva,intentando calmarse.

-Tengo un plan,pero es algo arriesgado si no sale como yo pienso-les dijo, haciendo que ambos volvieran a mirarla como si fuera el ser más extraño del planeta,pero escucharon todo lo que dijo sin abrir la boca.

…...

Poco después, Ulquiorra y Orihime se acercaron al pueblo haciéndose pasar por una pareja de recién casados. Habían dado la vuelta a las ropas de esta para que no se viera de los buenos tejidos que estaba echos y los dibujos bordados. A parte de que llevaba encima la capa de Ulquiorra,el cual también tenía el brazo en torno a su cintura,manteniendola cerca de su cuerpo.

Grimmjow entró poco después,haciéndose pasar por un chico que buscaba trabajo,encontrándose con los demás en un callejón cercano.

Una vez reunidos,comenzaron a caminar por las calles del pueblo,asegurándose de la gran cantidad de soltados que habían. Y,según Orihime,no todos estaban a las ordenes de su padre, reconociendo el emblema de la familia de Aizen en alguno de ellos.

Escucharon de dos soldados que estaban de descanso en una taberna que el mismo Aizen se había unido a la búsqueda de su prometida y que andaba cerca con una escolta de sus mejores hombres.

Hasta ahí,las cosas le habían salido bastante bien,pero con lo que no contaban era que hasta los hombres de Aizen habían visto un retrato de Inoue y uno de ellos la reconoció cuando ellos ya se dirigían hacia la salida del pueblo,alertando a sus demás compañeros y obligándoles a huir.

Como siempre, Orihime no pudo mantenerles el paso y cayó al suelo cuan larga era. Ulquiorra ni siquiera lo notó,pero Grimmjow si se detuvo. Se volvió a mirarla,pero los soldados estaban demasiado cerca para que él lograra volver,ayudarla y seguir huyendo, así que no le quedó de otra más que seguir huyendo tras su compañero para salvar la vida.

Los soldados ayudaron a Inoue a ponerse en pie y se aseguraron de que se encontraba bien. Después, la llevaron a una habitación en una de las pequeñas posadas del pueblo,donde la mantuvieron con una escolta dentro de la habitación y otros dos en la puerta de guardia,mientras le informaron que avisarían a su señor para que acudiera al pueblo,mientras le aseguraban que conseguirían atrapar a los cobardes de sus captores.

Ella tembló ante la idea de que los soldados de verdad consiguieran atrapar a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, pero estos tomaron su miedo como una secuela de su secuestro y le aseguraron que nunca más los vería con vida.

Mientras la mantuvieron allí a la espera, la mujer del dueño de la posada también estuvo en la habitación con ella haciéndole compañía.

Orihime apenas le prestaba atención a lo que la mujer le comentaba que imaginaba lo duro que habría sido para ella pasar por algo tan difícil como era un secuestro. Pero se puso en pie de un saltó cuando unas horas después las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron y un joven algo mayor que ella entró en la habitación.

Era más alto que ella y tenía el cabello marrón oscuro,al igual que su color de ojos. Le estaba sonriendo con lo que parecía amabilidad,pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos,los cuales la contemplaban como si fuera una cierva herida y él el depredador que la iba a devorar.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho como si la hubiera echado de menos cuando no la había visto en la vida, pero Inoue se dejó hacer,ya que ,al fin y al cabo,era el hombre con la que la querían casar.

-¡He estado muy preocupado por ti, Orihime!.¡¿Esos horribles secuestradores te hicieron algo?.

Esta evocó el beso de Grimmjow en su memoria,pero negó con la cabeza.

-No me han hecho nada. Puedes estar tranquilo.¿Donde esta mi padre?.

Este la alejó un poco de él,mirándola.

-Ya le he avisado que estas aquí conmigo y se reunirá con nosotros mañana. Me alegro mucho al saber que estar bien. No podía estar tranquilo pensando que esos tipos miserables podían hacerte cualquier cosa.

-Quiero ir a casa-dijo esta.

-Claro,claro. Irás a casa pronto. Ahora descansa. Seguro que has pasado mucho miedo.

Ella no añadió nada más,pero agradeció que dejara de tocarla,ya que su tacto le resultaba indeseado, y asintió con la cabeza, acercéndose a la mujer del posadero,indicándole que podía marcharse ya.

-Descansa bien esta noche. Yo estaré en la habitación de al lado,¿de acuerdo?.

Ella asintió,sentándose en la cama y respirando con alivio cuando él salio de la habitación.

-Que suerte tiene,mi señora. A encontrado un esposo que le tiene mucho aprecio.

Ella no quiso contestar a eso.

Después de permanecer allí esperando,cuando se hizo la hora de la cena,la posadera tuvo que bajar a ayudar a su esposo a preparar la cena para los demás,pero le dijo que le enviaría a alguien con su cena.

Poco después,oyó las voces de los soldados y la puerta se abrió,dejando entrar a Grimmjow,que llevaba una bandeja con su cena e iba vestido con unas ropas parecidas a las que llevaban todos en aquel pueblo.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama mientras Orihime se ponía en pie de golpe.

El guardián que estaba con ella en la habitación sintió que pasaba algo,pero antes de poder abrir siquiera la boca, Grimmjow le dio unos cuantos golpes y lo envió,inconsciente,al suelo.

-¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra?-le pregunto Inoue cuando se colocó a su lado,cogiéndose al brazo de este.

-Él se encargaba de la parte más difícil. Como dijiste,dentro no hay tantos guardias-le dijo mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la puerta.

Ella asintió,esperando que su plan se desarrollara completamente con éxito.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas y Grimmjow pasó con la cabeza gacha entre ellos,hasta que uno de los dos se dio cuenta de su compañero caído dentro de la habitación y el otro se giró hacia la habitación de Aizen sama,desde donde venían sonidos de forcejeo y pelea.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudieran hacer nada, Grimmjow se encargó de dejarlos inconscientes y los metió al cuarto de esta,cerrando con llave.

Esperaron en el pasillo durante unos minutos,oyendo los sonidos ahogados que venían del cuarto.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarle?-murmuro Orihime,agarrada fuertemente al brazo de Grimmjow y con su cuerpo todo lo cerca de él que el tejido le permitía.

-Si nos metemos hay,solo conseguiremos que nos mate. Ulquiorra se ciega cuando empieza una pelea. Y solo se tranquiliza cuando nada queda a su alrededor.

Al poco,se hizo un completo silencio en la habitación y el nombrado salió del cuarto ,limpiándose con un trapo la sangre que llevaba entre las manos.

Orihime no pudo evitar encogerse un poco al entender lo que significaba aquello.

-¿Lo has hecho?-le preguntó Grimmjow.

Este simplemente asintió,sin molestarse en hablar,y los tres se dirigieron al piso inferior en el mayor de los silencios.

Habían más soldados apostados en la puerta y al rededor de la posada,pero el posadero les había mostrado una ventana que daba directamente a los establos,donde podían coger un par de caballos y huir lo antes posible, cosa que fue lo que hicieron.

Cuando los soldados quisieron darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba,ellos ya estaban fuera del pueblo y se alejaban lo más rápido que los animales les permitían.

Inoue echó un vistazo atrás,pero,al parecer,la muerte de Aizen había dejado a los soldados confusos y sin saber que era lo que tenían que hacer exactamente.

Cuando consideraron que ya estaban a una buena distancia, abandonaron a los caballos y continuaron huyendo a pie,ya que seria complicado de explicar por que llevaban caballos de la guardia de Aizen cuando era mucho más que evidente que ellos no eran soldados.

-¿Cómo pudiste planearlo todo de ese modo?-le preguntó Grimmjow,que andaba unos pasos por delante de ella y unos pocos detrás de Ulquiorra.

-Bueno...después de ver todo el pueblo,vi que esa era la posada más lujosa y alguien como Aizen sama no toleraría dormir en otro sitio. Solo me tuve que dejar capturar y sabía que me llevarían allí para que me reuniera con él. Además,el posadero y su mujer estuvieron encantados de ayudarnos a librarnos de él cuando se lo propusimos al entrar en el pueblo.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si en vez de venir él a verte,te hubieran llevado a su tienda?.

-No iba a hacer eso. No permitirían que la hija de un emperador pasara por más esfuerzos cuando acababa de ser rescatada. Si lo hubieran hecho así, Aizen hubiera quedado como un ser inhumano. Y a él le importaba mucho su imagen. O eso era lo que decían las sirvientas de palacio.

Grimmjow la miró de aquella forma que a ella le robaba el aliento.

-Eres maravillosa-le murmuró.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se agarró aun más a la parte de atrás de la camisa de él a la que se había sujetado cuando había comenzado andar.

-Por favor,las muestras de amor dejarlas para luego-pidió Ulquiorra,sin volverse a mirarlos.

Orihime y Grimmjow se sonrojaron y este le gritó:

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo,idiota?.¡No confundas las cosas!.

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Yo también estaba allí cuando ella grito por la serpiente, así que dejad de fingir de una vez y admitirlo.

-¡No dices más que tonterías!.¡Ella tiene que volver al palac...!.

Pero se silenció cuando sintió un tirón de su camisa y se volvió hacia ella,que estaba con la vista baja y aun sonrojada.

-Yo...quiero quedarme contigo.

Este se quedó congelado durante un segundo,sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pero...nosotros no tenemos una vida fácil. Tenemos que seguir haciendo lo que hacemos. Es muy peligroso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso me da igual. Podéis entrenarme y quiero ayudar a salvar a la gente-. Alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Grimmjow.-Yo quiero quedarme contigo.

Este volvió a quedarse en silencio,sin saber bien que decir ni que hacer.

Se alegraba a más no poder de que Inoue quisiera quedarse con él,pero ella estaba acostumbrada a cosas que él nunca le iba a poder dar.

-Deja de estar ahí parado y admite de una vez que ella también te gusta. Además,la figura de una mujer con nosotros podría ser beneficioso. Nos haría parecer menos sospechosos mientras viajamos. Y siempre es bueno seguir enseñando los conocimientos de papá.

Ulquiorra ya parecía haberlo planeado todo en su cabeza.

Grimmjow se volvio hacia Orihime,cogiéndola por los hombros y dando la espalda a su compañero.

-¿De verdad quieres esto?. Una vez que decidas, será muy difícil dar marcha atrás.

Ella sonrió, acercándose más a él.

-Estoy segura.

Y cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de este contra los suyos.

Pero no llegaron a mucho más,ya que Ulquiorra carraspeo,insistiendo en que debían seguir moviéndose para evitar que los encontraran.

Grimmjow y Orihime se miraron y sonrieron, cogiéndose las manos,y echaron a correr tras su compañero, que ya se había puesto en movimiento.

…...

En el palacio,el padre de Orihime estaba totalmente desesperado.

No solo no habían encontrado a su hija,si no que,encima,el prometido de esta había sido asesinado por sus secuestradores cuando creían que ya la habían recuperado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de sus aposentos y dio la orden de abrir,dejando pasar a unos de sus hombres,que llevaba una carta entre las manos.

-Mi señor,hemos recibido hoy mismo este mensaje para vos.

Este cogió la carta entre sus manos y dio la orden para que todos se retiraran y le dejaran leer tranquilo,sintiendo como la respiración se le atascaba en el pecho cuando desplegó la hoja y se dio cuenta que era una carta escrita de puño y letra por su hija,que decía así:

_ Querido padre:_

_Quisiera informarle de que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones y nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy en estos momentos._

_Aunque le cueste creerlo, he encontrado el amor en brazos de un hombre bueno y que lucha por el bien de los demás,que me quiere y me respeta y me esta enseñando todos los detalles de este mundo que yo nunca creí que llegara a conocer jamás._

_Solo me gustaría informarle que deje de tratar de buscarme,ya que no me dejaré atrapar con facilidad. No quiero volver a un lugar donde mi vista no pueda ir más allá de unos muros que se imponen ante mi como gigantes._

_No digo con esto que nunca nos volvamos a ver. Solo es que no volveré a vivir como la hija de un emperador. Seguiré en contacto con usted y,tal vez,con el tiempo,pueda ir a visitarlo,por que, a pesar de que era usted el que me cortaba las alas,le quiero más que a nada en este mundo y sé que usted también me quiere._

_Espero que la hora de encontrarnos de nuevo no sea muy lejana. Pero,hasta entonces,le puedo asegurar de que estaré bien y en buenas manos._

_Le quiero mucho padre. Y quiero que se cuide._

_Orihime Inoue._

Este se quedó contemplando la carta entre sus manos como si no pudiera creerse del todo lo que acaba de leer. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano,donde el brazo descansaba sobre la mesa,y no notó la pequeña sonrisa que se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Esta niña mía-murmuro,sin dejar de sonreír.-Esta tan loca como su madre.

Cogió el retrato de una mujer de cabello naranja que descansaba sobre su escritorio,la cual podía pasar por la hermana gemela de Orihime y que sonreía ampliamente mientras estaba rodeada por los hijos pequeños de los sirvientes con los que había querido posar.

-¿No es así,querida?-le preguntó al retrato.

Se rió por lo bajo al ver que de verdad había esperado una respuesta del retrato,pero la sonrisa de la mujer allí retratada se lo decía todo.

-Buena suerte,hija mía-murmuró,dejando la carta y el retrato sobre la mesa.

…...

Orihime y Grimmjow contemplaban el palacio del padre de ella desde la cima de un monte cercano, llendo a lomos de un caballo que habían conseguido para llegar allí.

-¿De verdad estas segura de esto?-le volvió a preguntar Grimmjow,que aun no se creía que ella renunciara a todo por él.

Ella se agarró aun más a su cintura y sonrió,colocando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Estoy completamente segura.

Ambos se observaron durante unos instantes y,finalmente,este inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y depositó un beso sobre sus labios,a lo que ella contestó rápidamente y se apretó más contra él.

Pero el silbido de Ulquiorra los sacó de su pequeña burbuja de tiempo y siguieron a su compañero, que ya se alejaba de allí a lomos de su propio caballo.

Inoue echó la vista atrás durante un segundo,sabiendo que no volvería a ver ese palacio en un buen tiempo,pero,volvio la vista hacia adelante,mirando a Grimmjow,y supo que no necesitaba más para ser feliz y que no echaría de menos ninguno de los lujos que dejaba atrás,abrazándose más a la espalda de este,el cual acarició uno de sus brazos con la mano libre mientras en la otra llevaba las riendas y le sonreía.

Si. Estaba más que segura que no se arrepentiría.

**Fin.**

**Espero que la historia haya gustado a todo aquel que se haya tomado la molestia de leerla pero me ocurrió de golpe nada más ver una foto de Orihime y Grimmjow vestidos de época y que me encantó ,a pesar de que,como ya he dicho,yo soy pro OrihimexUlquiorra.**

**Si os ha gustado o no,solo tenéis que decírmelo en un review,tambien si hay algo que no entendáis o que no os ha quedado del todo claro. Sobre el 7º año de la era Tenshou... no sé que año es exactamente en nuestro calendario,pero supongo que si se busca en internet, saldrá. Yo he basado el fic en esa época por,como ya he dicho,la foto y por que vi en un comic basado en ese año y encajaba a la perfección con lo que quería escribir.**

**Y creo que también he dejado bastante claro que me encantan los lobos. Desde siempre se les ha temido y visto como bestias despiadadas ,cuando en realidad son animales de los más nobles. En una pelea, si uno de los dos contrincantes ofrece su cuello en señal de derrota, el otro lobo simplemente lo dejará en paz,sin llegar a matarlo. Es algo que muchos deberían aprender.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso ya lo dejo todo claro, así que ya os esperaré en alguna otra de mis historias,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
